Akane Twins
Miyako and Miyoko Akane are twins from Rosasharn, and are the princesses of the Gemini Kingdom, Miya is the older and Miyo is the younger. The two are always together. The twins have an older brother named Minoru and two younger siblings, twins named Mayumi and Michio. Miya The hardheaded and "tsundere" twin, the complete opposite of Miyoko. She's hardworking and serious and dislikes slacking off, so she practices physical combat constantly. The reason for this is because of how useless their older brother is, their parents are busy with their jobs, and Mayu and Mich have little fighting experience. She's very stubborn and doesn't trust strangers easily, so it's very difficult for her to open up to others, especially towards men. She controls Earth, but she has no weapon. Miyo The refined twin who's quite the ditz and prone to bursting into tears. She's hardworking like her sister, but she's more laidback, and she's not as serious. She's somewhat strange and often speaks to monsters like they're in a normal conversation, though whether or not she can talk to them is ambiguous. She can be like her sister at times though, but she's usually cowardly. She uses water magic and uses either a cleaver or a syringe, and often acts like the motherly one or the medic. Backstory Miyako and Miyoko were born in Rosasharn, Gemini, and at birth their names were Maxine and Melinda. Unlike the other princesses, they didn't leave Rosasharn the moment the demon war began; they stayed there for one more year. Their family members were generals and soldiers, but were killed by the demons and only few survived. That's when they fled. They moved to Akihabara, Japan, with the twins' aunt and uncle and Maxine and Melinda were then known as Miyako and Miyoko. The Akane family were very wealthy and had many succesful businesses in this city, and one of their family members also had a succesful company that makes phones. The twins were very well known here, and they were mischievous children who loved helping out with their relatives' businesses. One day, while playing together in a forest resort on a family vacation, by accident Miya magically destroyed a cliff while Miyo magically caused a river flood and even controlled the water into destroying an empty cabin. Since they now know of their abilities, they moved back to Rosasharn. More info Miya *Miya sounds like Kate Higgins, voice actress of If from Hyperdimension Neptunia. (The girl with a leaf-ish ribbon) *She has a secret love of stuffed animals. *She dislikes Cascade, princess of Selphirus, since she's well-aware of how she's actually a sociopath. *When Miya was 13, she used to have drill hair/princess curls. Now she just has one as a side ponytail. Miyo *Miyo sounds like Cristina Valenzuela, voice actress of Compa from Hyperdimension Neptunia. (For those watching the video, it's the blonde girl) *She has a fondess of shojo and romance anime. She likes Cardcaptor Sakura and Chobits. *She has an obsession with cute things, human or not, cute or not. She'll often attempt to take them home. *When Miyo was 13, she used to have drill hair tied into twintails. Now she just has one as a side ponytail. Trivia for both *Their actual eye colors are silver. *Their older brother, Minoru had a twin brother named Minato oh god all the twin theme naming, but he died when the twins were only two years old. Gallery Miyako Akane.jpg Miyoko Akane.jpg Selfy Miya OHMYGODTHECLOTHESIMINLOVE.png|Selfy Miya. I COULDN'T DECIDE ON A TOP OKAY?! Selfy Miyo FREAKINGCUTE.png|Selfy Miyo. So cute! :D Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters